


DvD non-fic fanworks

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: My DvD fanvids [3]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Art, Community: gameofcards, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Fanvids, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, Graphics, M/M, Macros, Texts From Last Night, Wallpaper, photoset/photostory, text posts, vampire riario, warning amatuer vidder, werewolf zoroaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvids and graphics, often made for various prompts/challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leario - I Want You (Cherry Cola)

  
url: https://youtu.be/ChhYiDBLbU0

Tumblr post: http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/130810686171


	2. Only Love (hurt like this) - Leo/Lucrezia, Riario/Zita, Vanessa/Giuliano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three angst ridden couples from Da Vinci's Demons; Leo and the spy Lucrezia, Riario and the brave but sacrificial Zita, and Vanessa and the doomed Guiliano.

url: https://youtu.be/BAEplvbEOdA  
tumblr: http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/131214531486

I wanted to update the s2 clips with better quality ones but that just hasn't happened yet :/


	3. Colour Me Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the gameofcards Colour Me Excited tumblr graphics challenge prompts yellow and orange

[tumblr post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/130463871546/colour-me-excited-for-gameofcards-post-%C2%BE-da)


	4. Fairy Tales - Red Riding Nico/Snow Riario/Cindernessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graphic for the trope bingo prompt 'au: fairy tale/myth'

  
  
  
  


crossposted to [Tumblr](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/140397619861/dvd-fairy-tales-red-riding-nicosnow)/[DW](http://meridian-rose.dreamwidth.org/507890.html)


	5. Da Vinci's Actual Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "AU: Supernatural", 10 image macros, some minor editing to screencaps along with text additions, a mix of tumblr text posts and texts from last night. Features vampire Riario, werewolf Zo, sex magic - magician Zo?), wizard Leo, possessed Leo, dragon fleeing Leo, fairy Vanessa, Al-Rahim as Leo's angel/conscience ('bad' angel/devil?), possessed Vanessa, and hellspawn Clarice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


originally posted at [tumblr](http://leonardo-artista.tumblr.com/post/140794335784/for-the-trope-bingo-prompt-au-supernatural-10)


	6. Wallpaper, The Years That Bridge Us, Leo, prompt "time travel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The years that bridge us";graphic (wallpaper; for the trope_bingo prompt "time travel"; In s2e06 Leo sees a dark potential future.  
>  _I forgot how petulant I could be_


	7. Wallpaper, The Labyrinth, Leo, Riario, trope bingo prompt "mind control"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Labyrinth; Graphic (wallpaper) for the trope bingo prompt "mind control".  
> Riario, and later, Leonardo, are both subjected to brainwashing by the Enemies of Man, made to walk the Labyrinth to persuade them to adopt the cult's twisted doctrine.

  



	8. Wallpaper, Visions, Leo, Al-Rahim, Caterina, Lucrezia, for the trope bingo prompt "telepathy / mind meld"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic (wallpaper); for the trope bingo prompt "telepathy / mind meld"  
> Leo experiences myriad visions and creative imaginings, but is also visited by Al-Rahim, his mother Caterina, and, via Caterina, Lucrezia on one occasion. At one point in season three, growing paranoid and understandably feeling betrayed, he screams at Al-Rahim to "get out my head" for, as on board the ship in season two, Leo is actually alone in the room.


	9. Wallpaper, What Serpents Do, Leo, Riario, for the trope bingo prompt "deal with the devil"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic (wallpaper); Da Vinci's Demons; for the trope bingo prompt "Deal With the Devil" [wildcard]

"That's what serpents do"


	10. Love on the Ocean Wave - Leo/Riario, Zo, Nico, Vanessa, Lucrezia, Ima, for the trope bingo prompt "AU: other" (pirates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photoset (16 images) and text (277 words) for the prompt "AU: Other" (pirate au), also inspired by the posts [here](http://romibsauce.tumblr.com/post/143214593015/shall-we-write-for-fritson-friday-it-is-once) and [here](http://leonardo-artista.tumblr.com/post/142073898284/padfootwantsatummyrub-girolamo-would-garner-a); Leo falls into the clutches of Captain Riario when he tries to find the lost treasure, the vault of heaven. Of course we all know how hate ships on pirate ships end…

  


Captain Girolamo Riario, given the nickname The Count, in honour of his cultured speech and clothing style, is the most feared pirate prowling the Italian seas. He is also in possession of one of the two keys said to open the fabled lost treasure trove known as the Vault of Heaven.  
Leonardo da Vinci has the other key, and a cunning plan he comes up with in conjunction with Riario's cousin, Lucrezia; he commandeers a vessel, pretending to be The Count.  
Unfortunately for Leo, Riario is already on board, having recently taken this ship for his own. After a brief swordfight Leo is captured. Amused by Leo's deceit, Riario decides to keep him around but orders Leo's comrades, Zoroaster and Lucrezia thrown overboard. Leo hugs Zo goodbye, handing him a knife to aid in their escape, before he is taken below decks and thrown into a cage.  
Of course we all know how hate ships on pirate ships end. Riario offers to reach Leo the trade of piracy and to share the treasure – if Leo will first share his bed.  
Unbeknownst to Riario, Leo has already stood trial, not for piracy but for sodomy. He gladly accepts Riario's offer. Soon he looks and acts the part of pirate captain.  
Meanwhile Zo and Lucrezia set sail onboard the Machiavelli, a fine ship owned by genius navigator Nico aka The Little Prince, and "Sister" Vanessa, whose convent education gave her an appreciation for the fine art of flogging.  
When they are reunited on the mysterious island ruled by Priestess Ima there are two choices. A tragic showdown, or learn to work together to get the treasure and a happy ending.


	11. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "wing fic"


	12. The four forces according to Pratchett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The universe, they say, depended for its operation on the balance of four forces which they identified as charm, persuasion, uncertainty, and bloody-mindedness.”
> 
>  
> 
> ― Terry Pratchett, The Light Fantastic

also posted to [tumblr](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/168119066771/da-vincis-demons-the-universe-they-say)


End file.
